You Just Licked My Face
by Dark-Angel-XX
Summary: A mishap with ice-cream exposes Yamato's sensitive secret, one which Taichi attempts to abuse so he can extract his revenge… Smutty mature content. One shot.


You Just Licked My Face

* * *

_Summary: _A mishap with ice-cream exposes Yamato's sensitive secret, one which Taichi attempts to abuse so he can extract his revenge…

* * *

D-Angel: This is a one-shot Taito :O Yes, a Taito! Not a Yamachi! OMG! Yes, I'm making Taichi le dominate one, instead of the 'meh, I'm happy wherever' one. Nosebleeds at the ready, this is going to get smutty and a little messy, Darky style ;)

**Warnings:** Descriptive guy x guy action, ice-cream

* * *

The fan blades whirred as a shirtless Taichi collapsed onto the sofa, wiping a hand across his sweaty brow. It was the hottest day of the year so far. Even with one ceiling fan and two standing fans airing the living room, Taichi was convinced he was going to die.

"Yama, where's the ice-cream?" Taichi called out to his flatmate and best friend since forever (I.e. since they were eleven), who had disappeared into the kitchen just seconds ago in the search for ice-cream.

They'd spent most the day at the seafront with their usual group of friends, although whilst Taichi happily ran around and splashed about in the water, Yamato had hidden in the shade (he didn't want to experience the same blistering sunburn he had last year).

Even though it was now nearing on 7pm, it was still roasting outdoors, and all the two boys wanted to do was to slump around on the sofa with their ice-creams and watch some TV.

"It's right here," Yamato responded as he stepped out from the kitchen with a cone clasped in each hand with two perfectly rounded scoops of ice-cream on each one.

"Yey, ice-cream!" Taichi cheered as Yamato hurried over to the sofa and handed one of the cones over to him before it decided to melt everywhere. Yamato rolled his eyes as Taichi started to slurp away at the sugary treat. He took a lick from his own ice-cream and hopped onto the sofa. Taichi grabbed the remote, which was down by his feet, and flicked on the TV.

As Taichi surfed through the channels, Yamato watched as droplets of ice-cream dripped wastefully down Taichi's chin whilst he lapped eagerly on his chocolate flavoured ice-cream. It was surprising to think that he had just turned nineteen the other day.

Settling on some random documentary about lions, Taichi happily sunk back onto their comfy sofa and continued to messily munch on his ice-cream, unaware that Yamato was still staring at him and the ice-cream streaked around his face.

"Another nature program, seriously?" Yamato sighed as he arched an eyebrow.

"This one's like a live-action Lion King film, and you like The Lion King don't ya?" Taichi said, tapping his hand against Yamato's thigh. It was true, Yamato did like The Lion King, primarily for the musical numbers though.

When Yamato reluctantly turned his attention back to the TV, Taichi dropped the remote back down between his feet, so Yamato could not stealthily try to use it to change the channel like he had done in the past, and smirked to himself. Yamato stabbed angrily at his ice-cream with his tongue. Oh how he hated it when Taichi got his own way.

Sneaking another glance of his mucky faced friend, Yamato had an idea.

Just as the lioness on the TV was about to pounce on her prey, Taichi froze as Yamato leant over him and his moist tongue unexpectedly slid across his cheek. Yamato started to lap up every last trace of the sticky sweetness spread across Taichi's face, including the melted mess which was smudged around his lips.

Once satisfied with his conquest, Yamato turned his attention back to the documentary, where the lionesses were tearing apart their newly acquired dinner, and continued to chow down on his own ice-cream.

Gradually, Taichi turned his head towards Yamato with his eyes widened and his lips slightly parted in horror.

"You just licked my face." Taichi's voice was one of genuine surprise.

Yamato shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, and?"

Taichi narrowed his eyes. His friend had pretty much raped his face with his tongue, and now he wanted revenge.

Attempting to be inconspicuous, Taichi started to tilt his head towards Yamato.

"You lick my face, you die." Yamato warned without having to look away from the screen. Seconds after saying these words a blob of ice-cream fell from Yamato's neglected cone and landed straight onto his pale bare chest, slowly trickling onto his nipple.

Taichi's eyes instantly lit up. Unfortunately Yamato was too busy gazing down at the fallen globules of ice-cream sliding precariously down his chest to notice. Without giving any thought about the consequences, Taichi dived his head towards Yamato's chest before the blonde even had time to wipe the melted goo away.

With his hand pinning down his younger- only by four months - companion's arm (the one which was not holding his ice-cream), his tongue hungrily lapped away at the chocolate cream and swept across Yamato's perky nipple

"A-ahh!" A strained moan emitted from Yamato's open mouth. Taichi immediately snapped his head back up and released Yamato's arm.

"Uh, you ok?" Taichi gazed intently at Yamato, who suddenly looked like he had ran a marathon. His cheeks were stained with a pink tint and beads of sweat had started to pool on his forehead, mingling with strands of his golden side-fringe. The fans were still doing a good job of keeping the room at a moderate temperature, as was the ice-cream, so Taichi could not figure out why Yamato looked so flustered….

Unless…

Curiously, Taichi shuffled up close to Yamato and quickly pressed his index finger against his nipple. Another gasp escaped from Yamato's lips and his face flushed bright red. Taichi, now intrigued, started to massage his finger around the little bud, extracting another interesting groan from Yamato.

"N-not there," Yamato stuttered, folding his arms across his slender chest, batting Taichi's hand away and shielding his nipples in the process. Taichi blushed when he finally realised he had unintentionally found one of Yamato's erogenous zones. A sensitive one at that.

As Yamato tried to recover from the unexpected sexual onslaught, Taichi peered at his own melting ice-cream, then back over at Yamato's which had trickled down the cone and oozing down the blonde's wrist in quite a suggestive manner.

"The lions mating ritual involves a lot of heavy physical rubbing and licking on the male's behalf, until the female complies," the suave voiceover from the nature documentary announced. Yamato was trying so hard not to make eye contact with the brunette.

As Taichi surveyed Yamato, who was still ignoring the cream that was now dripping down his arm, he felt a familiar swelling sensation grow between his thighs. There'd always been a sexual tension between them ever since a play fighting session when they were fourteen had got a little bit hot and heavy. Like then, the pupils of Yamato's dark blue eyes were wide with anticipation.

Like the randy lion in the documentary, Taichi could not fight back his primal urges any longer. Yamato squeaked in surprise as Taichi gripped onto his shoulder and forced him onto his back. In the process, Yamato's ice-cream cone slipped out from his hand and splattered onto the laminated floor.

Hoisting one leg over Yamato to straddle him, Taichi glanced down with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oops," Taichi said, dropping the remains of his ice-cream straight onto Yamato's chest.

"What the hell… Ah, c-cold!" Yamato whimpered out, wincing at the sudden coldness spreading across his scorching skin as Taichi grabbed onto the cone started to rub the ice-cream across Yamato's upper body, taking great care to smudge it across both his nipples. Once finished, he tossed the cone aside.

"Don't worry," Taichi reassured, briefly running his hand across Yamato's smooth cheek, "I'll clean it all off."

"Ahh," Yamato cried out as Taichi's burning lips clamped around one of his chocolate-coated nipples, "n-no!"

Taichi ignored Yamato's pleads and started to circle the tip of his tongue around Yamato's sensitive bud. He writhed underneath Taichi's body, fingers grasping onto the brunette's toned forearm, squeezing tightly as Taichi turned his attention to Yamato's other nipple, whilst his fingertips edged their way down south.

An electrifying sensation shot through Yamato's spine as Taichi traced his fingers against the sizable bulge poking against the material of Yamato's shorts. When the blonde jutted his hips upwards, pressing his erection hard against Taichi's hand, the brunette chuckled. Teasing him with a couple of rubs and squeezes, Taichi then hooked his fingers around the elastic of his shorts and helped Yamato wiggle out of his only item of clothing.

Yamato sucked his breath in as Taichi traced a finger along the faint happy trail running just above his belly button, trailing it down to the trim patch of hair a few inches below before stopping by the base of his penis. Now Taichi's hand was shaking, he couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"I'll kill you if you stop now," Yamato panted noticing that the brunette was hesitating. Without wasting another moment, Yamato sat up and grabbed Taichi's hand, placing his digits around his rock hard shaft. He breathed out loudly when Taichi's fingers tightened slightly around him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Taichi said, regaining his courage as he pushed Yamato back down against the soft sofa.

The cooling breeze from ceiling fan from above tickled against Yamato's exposed areas as Taichi pumped his hand up and down, alternating his grip after every few strokes, trying to discover what technique Yamato preferred.

Soon Yamato was writhing around on the sofa making small gasping sounds. Sensing that he was close to the point of exploding, Taichi moved his hand away and leant back, admiring the blonde's slim naked body for a few short moments. Taichi's own erection was uncomfortably straining against his shorts, he toyed with the idea of ripping them off, spreading Yamato's delicious thighs and plunging straight into his tight lower entrance.

That could wait for later, Taichi quickly decided, the night was still young after all.

"Chi," Yamato mewled as Taichi planted small butterfly kisses all the way down from his neck, down towards his navel as his fingernails traced against Yamato's thighs. Taichi's lips then hovered above the winking eye of Yamato's twitching manhood, panting gently against the delicate nerve endings before he started to lick his tongue against the aching head of Yamato's erection in the same fashion he had been devouring his ice-cream earlier.

"Nghh." Yamato tried to bite down on his lower lip, however, when Taichi's mouth closed around his member, he could not fight back his grunts and moans of desire. Taichi continued to swirl his tongue around and suck softly whilst his other hand ran up and down Yamato's saliva-soaked length.

Yamato's body started to quiver, one of his hands grasped onto the edge of the sofa, he gasped out desperately as shockwaves of pleasure began to rock his body from head to toe.

Reaching his free hand up, Taichi tweaked each of Yamato's nipples in turn and the blonde's hips bucked forwards abruptly. A loud cry vibrated out from his throat before he drained his sweet nectar into Taichi's mouth. Well, partly into his mouth. The rest ended up on his lips and dripped down his chin thanks to Yamato's orgasm catching him off-guard.

Although Yamato was still recovering from his climax, upon noticing the mess spattered across Taichi's face, he decided there was something he had to do.

Grabbing the back of Taichi's head, Yamato sat up and pulled the brunette's face towards his. His lips skimmed against Taichi's and he kissed him zealously.

As Taichi's cascaded around his waist, Yamato's tongue slid out and lapped up the new sticky mess around Taichi's lips and chin, before running his tongue up and along one of his cheeks. Still experiencing the horn, Taichi sighed out in approval. He hoped he would shortly get to experience that sort of kiss again, only on another part of his body.

Yamato on the other hand was practically beaming inside and out, but not just because they had finally caved into their attraction for one another.

It was only when Taichi noticed his companion's proud expression that it suddenly twigged. Yamato had just licked his face… Again.

"Ha," Yamato whispered sultry into the devastated Taichi's ear, "I win."

* * *

D-Angel: This was hilarious to write, I have no idea where I get the influences from xD Still, hope you lot enjoyed it! It was fun to write something non-angsty for once. I didn't make Yamato entirely submissive I know, he was just happy to go along with things :)

Review / PM me if you wish, maybe suggest what sort of one-shot you'd like to see from me next as well… I think I could churn another one out before I have to return to work when my ankle cast comes off.

Much love to you all

x x x

* * *

D-Angel  
12/06/12


End file.
